Seasick
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: A short story about what Link and The King of Red Lions might have talked about on their journey across the seas. Set after returning to the underwater palace of Hyrule for the second time. T to be safe. WindWaker.


** This is a short one-shot thingy I made up one night. So over those endless voyages across the great sea…what do you think Link and The King of Red Lions talked about? Well, now you'll find out. Set after they return to the Master Sword place—Hyrule— for the second time.**

Link quickly conducted the winds to blow South with the Windwaker. Then he put up the sail and they were off, sailing above the clear blue water.

"So…Tetra is really Zelda…" Link muttered to himself, beginning to relax a bit. He lay down on the boat's deck and stared up at the sky. "I should have seen that coming."

Above him, a seagull flew. It decided that it needed to go to the bathroom. Link screamed loudly as bird poop landed on his face, diving overboard and rubbing saltwater into his eyes to get it off.

"AAAGH IT BURNS! BOTH THE POOP AND THE SEAWATER!"

The King of Red Lions sighed. If he had hands, he would have facepalmed. "This is why you don't just stare upwards at the sky with your mouth wide open."

Link climbed back onto the boat, his eyes red and puffy from the water. "Shut up. I need a break. I think I've got scurvy."

They set off again, Link sitting at the end of the boat and staring towards the many tiny islands they passed.

"So…" The King asked after a while. "Read any good books lately?"

"Yeah. If you get the time to, you should really read the _Lord of the Rings_ books. They're awesome." Link sighed, pulling the last of his provisions from his pack.

"I'll make a note to." The King said, and they continued cruising in silence while Link ate his dinner. Clouds began to appear in the sky and a light rain began to fall.

"Just my luck." Link muttered. "Oh, hey…How's life as a boat? I never really got the chance to ask."

"It's not very pleasant." The King admitted. "Especially the barnacles. They just don't leave."

"…Right." Link said, sorry he had asked.

More silence. The storm began to let up.

They pulled up a few treasures, where they got about 150 worth in Rupees.

Link pulled out his telescope and scanned the horizon for how much longer they had to go. "At least another day." He reported.

"Just once I would love a high wind to push us all the way there." The King sighed.

More silence. It seemed like it was devouring their souls.

The waves began to rise, making their journey a bit more difficult.

"I'm really seasick." Link declared. "Hold on…" He leaned over the boat and polluted the crystal clear water with the contents of his stomach.

"Wasn't that the last of your food?" The King asked, afraid to look back at his passenger.

"Shut up." Link groaned. "I'm now both physically sick from the sea and just sick of _looking_ at it!"

They continued on. Link trailed his fingers in the water for a short while, either ready to go to sleep or just die.

"I hate the colour blue." Link decided.

"I myself don't like orange." The King said. "But I suppose your disliking of blue is due to the sea."

Once again, more silence.

"So you have the hots for Zelda or something?" The King asked out of the blue.

"What? No! And what would a boat with barnacles stuck to its butt know about 'having the hots for someone'?" Link cried.

"I was a true king once!" The King growled.

"Why are you the King of Red Lions if you look like a dragon?" Link asked.

"Don't question the facts. It is who I am." The King stated. "ask NINTENDO."

Link decided he had had enough and went to sleep.

Luckily, by morning, they had reached their destination ahead of schedule. Link hopped out of the boat, happy to walk on dry land again, and ran up to the temple entrance.

It was blocked. By a ginormous rock that wouldn't blow up by bombs.

"Hey, Link! The fish said to go four squares north and three east to find something to blow this up!" The King shouted.

Link stared in disbelief at his sea chart. That was a good three days and two nights away! They would literally be where they left from!

"I HATE BEING A WANNABE PIRATE!" Link screamed, digging himself a hole in the ground and hiding in it. "NEVER AGAIN DO I WANT TO BE ON THE SEA!" He put the magical leaf he used to fly with above his head, shielding him from the sun and anything and everything else.

"Come on, Link." The King growled.

Before long, Link found himself back on the boat, about ready to throw himself overboard and just swim anywhere.

"I know how to pass the time." The King suggested. "Know any good songs?"

Link wished he had never gotten caught up in this crazy adventure.

** END**

** Kind lame, but that's what I managed to churn out in about 20 minutes. I type fast. But now I'm tired. I finished this at 10:51 at night and uploaded it the previous morning. **

** Remember to review!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
